State of Westeros
This overview of the State of Westeros serves to introduce to the respective regions that make up the Realm of the Iron Throne. Details regarding the passing of the seasons can be found here. The Crownlands Current King: Disputed The Crownlands are the centre of political activity in Westeros, holding the seat of power in King's Landing. Currently, the region, like the Realm as a whole, is occupied with the matter of the King's sickness, as well as the question of succession for his inevitable, and likely soon impending death. But first, King Edmund has called for a feast for all the Realm, to celebrate his life one last time. The North Current Lord: Jon Stark The North is as tied to the rest of the Realm as it hasn't been in decades, with Lord Jon Stark serving as Hand of the King on Edmund I's Small Council, holding the post since Brynden's Rebellion. He could very easily play a major role in the potential succession crisis, either trying to carry out the King's will, to give himself more power, or to ensure a peaceful transition. At home, the North is affected by the dissolution of the Night's Watch, with wildlings now roaming the land formerly known as the Gift. The Vale Current Lord: Roland Arryn Following Brynden's Rebellion, House Royce has been ruling as Lord Paramount of the Vale, taking a title Aegon the Conqueror had once given the houses newly ascended to power. House Arryn is still one of the most powerful houses in the Vale, and might try to regain its old titles of Lord Defender and Warden of the East. Recently, Princess Asha Baelish has been wed to Lord Royce, and some believe that she should inherit the Iron Throne, now that Prince Tristan has been disinherited. The Riverlands Current Lord: Disputed In Brynden's Rebellion, the Riverlands were split between loyalists and rebels, with the powerful Houses of Tully, Frey, and Baelish of Harrenhal all raising their men against the Crown. After Lord Brynden of Harrenhal was executed, both his great castle and Lord Tully's title of Lord Paramount of the Trident passed to King Edmund's brother Roland Baelish, who is well-liked by many nobles, while within the Riverlands, there is still bad blood stemming from the recent war. The Westerlands Current Lord: Tyrek Lannister The Lion of Casterly Rock sits in a precarious position, though one that provides many opportunities. House Lannister possesses marriage ties to Prince Tristan Baelish, and might well support the disinherited Prince, although they might also look for more lucrative allies elsewhere. The loyalty of the Westerlands is far from committed, but will prove useful to any claimant that gains it. The Stormlands Current Lord: Gawen Baratheon With the blood of Robert Baratheon through Edric Baratheon, the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands has the potential to use the chaos of the disputed succession to rise to the Iron Throne himself. The Stag very well may rule over Westeros once more, or he may continue to be underneath the rule of the Mockingbird. After having helped Dorne first in the Dornish-Triarchy War, they may seek to continue their strong bonds with the Dornish. They may also wish to seek revenge against the Triarchy for the invasion of the Stormlands. The Reach Current Lord: Leo Tyrell While other regions were hurt by Brynden’s Rebellion, none were as divided as the Reach. While House Hightower has been exiled, replaced by a cadet branch of House Tyrell, there are many still angry at Lord Tyrell for not rebelling. There are also many fears of the Ironborn for invading the Reach, so revenge may follow or they may want to try to make sure to make an alliance with the Ironborn to prevent further invasion. Another option which is pretty unlikely to happen but possible, is that the Tyrells of Oldtown could try to take the Reach from the Tyrells of Highgarden. The Lord Paramount of the Reach has many opportunities open to him, being one of the most powerful lords in the Seven Kingdoms and yet to declare support for any of the candidates to succeed King Edmund. He may wish to go along with the King’s choice, or try to prop up one of his children or even Lord Baratheon in the hopes of being rewarded for his loyalty. Iron Islands Current Lord: Harras Greyjoy Having been subjugated only 19 years ago, the Iron Islands still retain many of their old traditions including thralldom and the belief in paying the iron price. Yet reaving has now been limited to only being allowed against the enemies of the realm. Lord Greyjoy now stands at a crossroads, and must choose whether to adapt to the new situation, or continue to resist the greenlander ways. Dorne Current Prince: Edric Martell Dorne may wish to continue to strengthen their bonds with the Stormlands after the Dornish-Triarchy War. More than the Stormlands they may want to have revenge against the Triarchy for the invasion of Dorne and for having ‘stolen’ the Stepstones from them, when it was the Dornish who put outposts on the islands and claimed them as their own, while others that blame King Edmund for not sending support to Dorne and forcing them to rely on the Stormlands. Category:Westeros